5 ans plus tard
by Kaita-Chan
Summary: La première fois qu'ils se rencontrent, c'est en voyage scolaire. Cinq ans plus tard, ils sont demi-frères. Comment Ichigo va-t-il faire face à la personne qu'il déteste le plus dans ce monde qu'il qualifie de brute ?
1. Synopsis et Infos

**Synopsis et Infos**

* * *

Synopsis :

Kurosaki Ichigo est un collégien sans problème ayant la moyenne dans ses notes, dont la mère est décédée et qui a un père pour le moins impulsif.

Quand son collège décide d'un voyage scolaire (pour les dernières années) au bord de la plage, Ichigo ne s'attend pas à y rencontrer là-bas la personne qu'il détestera le plus au monde, et qu'il qualifie de brute.

Cinq petites années plus tard, le roux, vingt ans, est en deuxième année de médecine à la fac de Karakura.

Et Kurosaki ne s'attend pas à ce que son père lui annonce son mariage avec une femme que le rouquin n'a jamais vu. Femme qui se nomme Heimeiko Jaggerjack, veuve et mère de deux enfants. Mère de deux enfants dont l'aîné est âgé de vingt-trois ans et la cadette âgée de dix-neuf ans.

C'est donc avec horreur, qu'il découvre que son demi-frère n'est qu'autre que la personne qu'il déteste le plus en ce bas-monde.

C'est en devenant de force, à cause de son père, son colocataire, qu'Ichigo Kurosaki devra supporter les sautes d'humeurs, les remarques désobligeantes et la perversité très prononcée de Grimmjow.

Comment le rouquin va-t-il s'en sortir ? Ichigo arrivera-t-il à supporter le bleuté ou lui flanquera-t-il son poing dans la figure avant ? Et surtout, comment cette relation entre demi-frères va-t-elle finir ?

* * *

Infos

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi où y'aurait plein de harem, et il n'y aurait pas de grande asperge ! Par contre, à Tite Kubo-sama, lui, Bleach lui appartient...

L'idée, par contre elle, elle est de moi et rien que de moi ! Elle a germée dans mon petit cerveau de yaoiste perverse après en avoir rêvé !

Certains personnages ne seront pas de Bleach, et donc, m'appartiennent en toute légalité ! Là, ils sont à moi !

Bien entendu, cette fic ne suivra pas le même délai de publication que Dans les yeux d'une panthère tant que celle-ci n'est pas finie !

Bref, le premier chapitre arrive ! Enfin, le prologue.


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Le soleil parvenait avec difficulté à filtrer dans la chambre à travers les tentures tirées. Sous les couvertures, un collégien âgé de quinze ans, pas plus. Roux, deux prunelles ambrées, un mental fort et explosif et un corps laissant encore paraître les récents changements de son corps (qui quittait tout juste son corps d'enfant pour prendre celui d'adolescent).

Dans les escaliers, non loin de la chambre du rouquin, de lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, sur les deux yeux brillants d'un prédateur. Prédateur qui lança un :

« Fils ! »

L'homme accourut vers son enfant, qui venait tout juste de se redresser pour s'étirer. L'adulte bondit alors vers le jeune garçon, pied en avant, prêt à l'assaut. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et se recoucha au dernier moment, faisant ainsi rater son attaque à son père. Le collégien sortit alors de son lit pour prendre ses affaires. Il partit en direction de la salle de bain où il prit une douche et s'habilla.

Un peu plus tard, le jeune adolescent était à table, devant son petit déjeuner qu'il mangeait comme il pouvait, avec son père surexcité qui sautait à côté de lui comme une puce.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'orangé était à quelques mètres de son collège quand on l'interpella.

« I-CHI-GO ! »

Et c'est un Keigo tout aussi excité que le paternel du roux qui sauta sur celui-ci. Enfin, sauter sur Ichigo n'est pas vraiment exact. En fait, Keigo atterrit sur le sol. Le collégien s'était reculé au dernier moment, histoire de ne pas se laisser entraîner au sol ou encore, pour ne pas finir collé par son ami.

C'est donc avec Keigo et Mizuiro, qu'Ichigo entra dans sa classe. Sans prêter attention aux filles surexcitées qui gloussaient à son passage, le rouquin rejoignit sa place sans un mot, laissant ses deux amis en plan.

Le professeur Urahara entra en classe. Et dans un même mouvement, les élèves se levèrent de leur chaise, attendant qu'Urahara leur donne l'autorisation de s'asseoir. Le professeur donna son accord, non sans jeter un regard moqueur sur sa classe.

« Avant de commencer le cours, commença Urahara, je tiens à vous parler de quelque chose qui en réjouira plus d'un ! Vous en êtes à votre dernière année au collège, avant, je l'espère pour vous, de rentrer au lycée. Les professeurs principaux et moi-même avons donc décidé de partir en voyage scolaire. »

Il marqua une pause, balayant de nouveau du regard la petite foule d'élèves qui écoutaient tous d'une oreille attentive pour une fois.

« Et ce voyage scolaire se déroulera à la plage ! Le temps étant excellent en ce moment, on a trouvé bon de passer un agréable moment entre élèves et professeurs sur le sable chaud. »

De nouveau, il s'interrompit. Dans la salle, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Un grand sourire étira son visage. Les adolescents ne savaient pas comment réagir. Alors, le professeur reprit:

« Qui serait intéressé? »

Dans un mouvement commun, la classe se leva. Urahara déposa sur le devant de son bureau une feuille d'inscription qui fut vite remplie. Pas une seule case vide. Satisfait, le professeur rangea la feuille dans son sac et sortit ses cours. Puis il se leva de sa chaise et alla mettre au tableau différents calculs. Bientôt, Urahara entendit les soupirs de ses élèves.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une fois les cours terminés, Ichigo rentra chez lui. Passé le pas de la porte, il s'écarta à temps pour voir son père se jeter à côté de lui, de nouveau le pied en avant. Le roux se précipita dans la cuisine. Il vit sa petite sœur, Yuzu, qui venait de commencer le repas.

Dans un soupir, l'orangé sortit de son sac de cours le papier d'inscription au voyage scolaire. Il le tendit à son père quand celui-ci arriva enfin calmé. Le plus âgé lut vite fait le papier, alla chercher de quoi écrire et s'installa à table. Isshin remplit plus concentré que jamais le bulletin d'inscription au voyage avant de le tendre à son fils.

« Ichigo, lança le père sur un ton d'un sérieux mortel, dans une semaine quand tu partiras, essaie de faire ton deuil...

-Papa, je ferai mon deuil le jour où le poster de maman ne sera plus accroché dans le salon ! Cracha le rouquin.

-Et bien, je vais l'enlever si ça te permet de tourner enfin la page sur la mort de ta mère.

-Ouais... »

Sans plus un mot, ni même un petit regard pour son père, Ichigo monta dans sa chambre où il s'enferma. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre ans que sa mère était décédée bêtement. Elle avait voulu prendre le ballon de son fils dans la corniche qu'un adolescent avait lancé là pour l'embêter. Et Masaki, en voulant récupérer la balle de son fils était tombée, pour se retrouver au sol inerte, les yeux vidés de toute expression.

Depuis ce jour-là, le rouquin s'en était toujours voulu. Il se sentait coupable pour la mort de sa mère. Et à cause de ça, contrairement à ses petits sœurs, lui n'avait jamais fait son deuil. Un deuil qui, peut-être avec le temps passerait, ou peut-être pas. Il faut dire que son père n'aidait pas non plus en accrochant un poster de sa défunte femme au mur de leur salon.

S'installant à son bureau, le rouquin sortit ses cours de maths. Pour le lendemain, il avait un assez gros test, et dans une semaine, il partirait pour un voyage scolaire à la plage.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Les jours s'étaient vite écoulés pour une fois. Ichigo avait, comme à son habitude, réussit son test avec la moyenne. Son père, comme promis, avait enlevé le poster de sa femme du salon mais avait été le mettre dans sa chambre. Le rouquin s'était senti mieux dès le lendemain. Ne plus voir le défunt visage de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus aidait au deuil du jeune adolescent.

Et enfin, la semaine était passée extrêmement vite. En son for intérieur, Ichigo avait voulu arriver le plus vite possible au jour de son départ, pour les deux semaines de voyage scolaire qu'il passerait à la plage en compagnie de Mizuiro et Keigo.

Son professeur de maths et professeur principal, Urahara, avait donné rendez-vous aux élèves à la gare de Karakura. Et c'est en se faisant accompagner par son père -qui, au passage, avait les larmes aux yeux et qui répétait sans arrêt de la voiture : mon fils est trop jeune pour partir de la maison Masaki!- qui le lâcha dès qu'il vit le bob du professeur de son fils. Isshin serra dans ses bras Ichigo. Ce dernier soupira et s'écarta de son père. Celui-ci partit après avoir dit à son gamin de rentrer en un seul morceau.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Ichigo et ses deux camarades étaient dans le train avec le reste de leur classe - et deux autres classes de leur collège. On pouvait entendre rire entre eux les professeurs chargés d'accompagner les élèves.

Tout le long du voyage, Keigo réussit à exaspérer un peu plus le rouquin de par ses allers-retours incessants aux toilettes. Pendant que Keigo faisait ça, Mizuiro était avec son portable en main, envoyant sans doute un message à une fille. Du coup, Ichigo n'écouta qu'une seule musique en boucle sur son mp3.

Après trois bonnes heures de trajet, Ichigo dût réveiller un Keigo qui ronflait en marmonnant quelques propos pervers, et sortir de son petit rêve un Mizuiro qui avait un regard vagabondant par-ci par-là.

Une fois hors du train, les trois classes marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, quinze tout au plus. Et enfin, dans un même cri, la cinquantaine d'élèves -professeurs inclus- hurlèrent le mot : plage.

Les trois professeurs se dirigèrent chacun vers une maison qui étaient dressées à cinq mètres de la plage afin de commencer à s'installer, autorisant leurs élèves à les aider ou aller sur le sable chaud. Bien sûr, il n'y eut qu'Ichigo qui aida son professeur à ''emménager'' dans la petite maison. Maison dans laquelle sa classe, son professeur et lui allaient vivre pendant deux semaines.

Après quelques minutes, le rouquin alla rejoindre ses deux amis, évitant un énième assaut de Keigo. Mais leur tranquillité fut vite balayée par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle classe. Et c'est en se retournant pour voir d'où venait ce brouhaha, qu'il les croisa. Deux pupilles d'un bleu magnétique. Deux pupilles si félines. Deux pupilles qui le firent frissonner. Deux pupilles appartenant à un lycéen américain de dix-huit ans. Lycéen qui était sans doute, lui aussi en voyage scolaire, mais lui à l'étranger.

Mais bien entendu, il y avait une chose qu'Ichigo ne savait pas. Et cette chose était qu'à partir de maintenant, et pendant les deux semaines qui allaient suivre, américains comme japonais allaient devoir se côtoyer sur diverses épreuves que les professeurs allaient gentiment -mais avec sadisme- organiser.

* * *

Alors, ce prologue vous plait ?

Merci à Staaa de l'avoir corrigé ! *câlin pour toi*

Ouais, j'ai une bêta ( Vous êtes sauvé ! )


	3. Epreuve du courage

_****Bonsoir ou bonjour ! Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Mais bon, les cours ont recommencés, et tout le tralala et bon, j'ai déjà pas mal de devoirs *va se pendre*. Puis j'ai déjà piquée ma petite crise quand mon photoshop m'a planté là ! Bref, je remercie ma petite Imoto-chan qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre à la place de ma bêta qui est absente. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et s'il vous plait, n'essayez pas de me tuer pour la fin comme une amie à essayée de le faire !_

* * *

_**Épreuve du courage**_

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que les classes de Karakura et celle des américains s'étaient vue. Et pendant ces trois jours, Ichigo en avait bavé ! Entre les ordres que le rouquin recevait de son professeur de maths, les blagues totalement débiles de Keigo et la superbe humeur des américains qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, parlaient japonais aussi bien que l'anglais, le collégien en avait soupé ! De plus, Urahara avait le don pour mettre ses élèves dans l'embarra.

Les professeurs des deux pays s'étaient mit d'accord pour passer leurs journées ensemble, du coup, le soir, lors du repas, c'était une sorte de mini guerre mondiale qui se déroulait dans le petit restaurant du bord de plage. Une petite guerre qui avait l'air d'amuser les professeurs vu qu'eux même se joignaient à leurs élèves pour un petit lancé de nourriture. Et ce soir ne serait pas différent !

Alors qu'Ichigo était tranquillement assit à sa table avec ses deux amis ainsi qu'Inoue qui le regardait de façon vachement pas discrète, il se ramassa un sushi au niveau du visage. The Sushi. Le Sushi par excellence. Là, la guerre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Déposant brutalement ses baguettes devant lui, il prit lui même dans son plat et lança la nourriture au hasard. Mais la chance ne fût malheureusement pas avec lui. Pour son plus grand malheur, son sushi au saumon gras atterri dans la parfaite chevelure bleue de la personne qu'il détestait le plus ! Et cette personne n'était autre que...

« CONNARD DE ROUQUIN !

-J'suis mort..., fit Ichigo avant de déglutir et de s'enfoncer bien loin dans sa chaise.

-CONNARD ! VIENS ICI J'TE PÈTE !

-Je ne peux pas ! Je suis collé à ma chaise ! S'écria le roux.

-On va voir si tu vas y rester collé longtemps ! »

Ni une, ni deux, le rouquin sauta de sa chaise et déguerpi du restaurant. Bien vite, le bleuté se mit à sa poursuite. Courant à en perdre haleine, l'orangé trébucha. La chance l'avait définitivement quitté ! Et l'américain le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ai pu dire ouf. Quand Ichigo se senti relever, il étouffa un petit cri et aussi vite qu'il fut debout, il se fit mettre à terre, tête la première enfoncée à moitié dans le sable qui commençait à peine à refroidir.

_J'suis dans la merde ! _Hurla mentalement le roux. _J'vais mourir ici _!

Mourir n'était pas vraiment le terme exacte de ce qu'allait arrivé à Ichigo. Ce qui l'attendait était sûrement une torture des plus terrible. Et, la chose la plus dure qu'il avait eu à rencontrer était ce mec d'Amérique.

_/ FLASH-BACK _

_Le jour de son arrivé, alors qu'il venait de rejoindre Keigo et Mizuiro, et qu'il croisa ses deux yeux bleus magnétique, ses deux pupilles félines, il se senti frissonner. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'était mit à le fixer de manière vraiment insistante. A cet instant, il avait trouvé que ses deux prunelles étaient les plus belles choses qu'il ai jamais vu. Quand il réalisa que les azurs le fixait, il réalisa bien vite qu'ils étaient à un mec et le firent redescendre sur terre. Mais ce qui lui fit surtout baisser les yeux, ce fut le sourire bien plus que sadique du garçon qu'il avait maté pendant quelques minutes sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Et s'est en levant les yeux au ciel qu'il se retourna vers ses deux camarades et qu'il s'assit sur le sable chaud. _

_Alors qu'il venait juste de s'étaler comme une crêpe sur le sable à côté de Keigo qui déblatérait la classe étrangère, Ichigo se sentit bien vite observé. Il se rassit alors, et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le garçon qu'il avait fixé un peu plus tôt avec un regard meurtrier et un sourire de véritable psychopathe. A cet instant, la seule pensée du collégien était : je suis mort ! Et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tord. Car en dix secondes, le garçon aux étranges cheveux bleus s'était approché de lui pour se planter devant et le pointer d'un doigt menaçant. _

_« Quoi ? Lâcha alors le roux._

_-Wha... hmmmm...japonais ?_

_-Bah ouais idiot. »_

_Là, son arrêt de mort était signé. D'un geste rapide, la main de l'américain entoura le cou du jeune japonais le forçant à se coucher de nouveau sur le sable. Pour la première fois, Ichigo eu peur. Ce n'était après tout pas tout les jours qu'on entourait son cou et qu'on y mettait une légère pression montrant bien qu'on voulait lui faire mal. Il hoqueta alors. Mais ne se décourageant pas pour autant, il fixa le bleuté méchamment qui paru surpris par sa réaction et qui fronça les sourcils de nouveau._

_« Grimmjow ! Arrêtes de faire l'américain qui pige pas l'jap !_

_-Ferme-la l'asperge ! »_

_Ho... c'était donc ça. C'était pour ça qu'il avait réagi à sa petite phrase. Il comprenait le japonais. Kurosaki était donc bel et bien dans le pétrin ! Et Keigo ne faisait rien pour arrêter ça vu qu'il continuait comme un sombre crétin à déblatérer sur les américains pendant que Mizuiro filmait. Si ça, c'était pas de vrais potes ! Par chance, le professeur Urahara arriva en sautillant, éventail devant son visage avec un professeur inconnu. Ledit inconnu ne se priva pas d'asséner un violent cou à l'imposant tortionnaire du roux qui se releva en quatrième vitesse._

_C'était fait, rien qu'à voir la façon dont ce gars... Grimmtruc regardait le rouquin, celui-ci sût qu'il était fini et que son voyage scolaire allait être une horreur !_

_FLASH-BACK \_

On pouvait pas dire que le sable avait bon goût, mais c'était tout comme. De son côté, Ichigo bien qu'il avait mal, essayait de ne pas rire en voyant la superbe coupe qu'avait Grimmjow vu que celui-ci avait encore le sushi dans ses cheveux... Le bleuté quant à lui essayait de faire le plus mal possible au rouquin qui se débattait pour rien. Au loin, on pouvait entendre le professeur de mathématiques appeler avec une joie non dissimulée les deux étudiants. Voyant que son élève ne semblait pas revenir avec ce qui semblait être son camarade de jeu, Urahara avança alors vers eux un grand sourire au visage. Quand il fût à leur hauteur, il leva les yeux au ciel et se racla la gorge.

« Et si à la place de torturer mon élève, vous veniez nous rejoindre sur la plage ?

-On est sur la plage, répliqua aussitôt Grimmjow.

-Oui, mais pas avec nous. Donc lâchez mon élève et venez... tout les deux !

-Et pourquoi ?, demanda t-il.

-HMM HMMM HMMMMM !

-Ta gueule rouquin !

-On doit vous faire part de quelque chose ! Voilà pourquoi ! Vous avez cinq minute. Dépassez ce temps, et vous aurez tout deux une belle bulle !, finit par dire Urahara avant de tourner les talons et de partir éventail devant son visage. »

Pestant, l'américain lâcha enfin le plus jeune qui s'empressa de se mettre à genoux et de cracher le sable qu'il avait en bouche. Alors qui son tortionnaire partait d'une démarche décontracté, lui, il frottait sa langue. Quand il cru bon de partir, il s'empressa de rejoindre sa classe qui s'était installée sur le sable, légèrement à l'écart des trois autres.

Quand Ichigo fût assit, la seule question de Keigo fût un : « il t'a fait quoi ? » et l'orangé lui répondit par un regard noir. On ne pouvait pas dire que sa petite échappée pour survivre aux tortures du bleuté ai fait quoi que ce soit à part le mettre de mauvaise humeur vu qu'elle avait tout simplement échouée ! Déjà que le premier jour il l'avait maté sans s'en rendre compte et c'était aussi retrouvé dans une situation délicate, depuis ce jour, c'était pire !

De leur côté, les professeurs discutaient, amusant les élèves qui riaient de voir les gestes des titulaires de classe. Même le roux, qui au début trouvait ça barbant, s'était mit d'abord à pouffer puis à rire sans retenue, entraînant ses camarades de classe. Mais leur moment de détente se fini vite quand le professeur de maths se tourna vers eux, une petite lueur moqueuse dans ses deux yeux. Urahara s'approcha alors et s'accroupit devant le groupe, cachant une nouvelle fois son visage à l'aide de son éventail et en abaissant légèrement son bob sur le devant.

« Demain est un GRAAAAAAND jour !, commença-t-il.

-Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ?, demanda timidement Inoue.

-Car demain... il y aura... »

Il se stoppa, regardant chacun de ses élèves et abaissa enfin son éventail. Certains allaient aimer, d'autres pas, il en était certain. Et Ichigo allait être dans ceux qui allaient peut-être, non, certainement le détester !

« Demain. Il y aura l'épreuve du couraaaaage !

-Et ? C'quoi cette épreuve !?

-Pour toutes informations merci de vous adresser à moi demain ! »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et rejognit la petite cabane où il dormait. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment content d'avoir apprit que le ''Grand Jour'' était un jour d'épreuve ! Déjà que les jours normaux étaient des épreuves pour lui, alors si en plus on en rajoutait une pendant leur voyage scolaire, ça allait être la pagaille !

Il pouvait facilement entendre les élèves montrer leur excitation ou leur désapprobation vis à vis de cette journée spécial qu'allait être le lendemain ! Et Jaggerjack ne faisait pas exception ! Il jurait, insultait ses camarades de classe et menaçait presque son professeur. Il ne voulait vraiment pas, mais alors là, vraiment pas participer à cette connerie d'épreuve comme il le disait si bien. Puis, le bleuté avait comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Et quand il avait un pressentiment, c'est que, soit on allait lui faire une méchante farce, soit tout allait encore tomber à l'eau de façon désastreuse.

Se levant pour se diriger vers la cabane, Ichigo jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son groupe avant de partir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la faire cette épreuve. Il ne la sentait pas. Et pourtant, connaissant Urahara, il y serait obligé ou ça serait un beau gros zéro qui l'attendait. Et c'est en pensant ça qu'il alla se coucher. Il n'était vraiment pas pressé d'être le lendemain.

* * *

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

* * *

Après avoir eu une nuit des plus agitée, Ichigo se réveilla alors que le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Pendant un long moment, il resta allongé, écoutant Keigo parler dans son sommeil. L'entendre converser ainsi, à une personne de son rêve, fit sourire le rouquin qui finit par se lever et quitter la pièce, laissant ses camarades profiter de la fin de leur nuit.

Une fois lavé et habillé d'un bermuda et d'un tee-shirt, le collégien enfila ses tongs et sorti faire un tour sur la plage. Bien que le soleil était juste levé, le sable commençait déjà à chauffer, et la brise soufflait légèrement, rafraîchissant l'orangé qui avait déjà chaud.

Il ferma alors les yeux, profitant du vent pour penser à ses sœurs et son père. Yuzu et Karin, les deux jumelles lui manquait terriblement. Elles étaient les seules personnes à qui il montrait un tantinet d'affection. A la mort de leur mère, Yuzu n'avait pas tout de suite comprit ce qu'il arrivait, mais une fois fait, elle se promit de tout faire pour tenir la maison familial tout comme le faisait Masaki. Karin elle, elle avait tout de suite comprit ce que voulait dire ''maman est morte'', et avait donc pleuré pour la dernière fois devant Ichigo, mais sûrement aussi devant les autres. Pour son père, c'était autre chose. Le rouquin ne montrait pas vraiment d'affection à son paternel alors que celui-ci multipliait les marques d'affection. Puis il fallait dire que sa façon de faire savoir à son fils qu'il l'aimait était assez brutale...Voir totalement violente ! Mais même si'l ne le montrait, ni ne le disait, Kurosaki aimait son père autant qu'il aimait ses sœurs.

Puis que faisaient les jumelles à cet instant ? Yuzu était-elle déjà attelée à faire le petit déjeuner ? Et Karin ? Lisait-elle déjà le journal avant qu'Isshin ne s'en empare ? Et celui-ci d'ailleurs, que faisait-il pour s'occuper en l'absence de son fils ?

Alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux, le roux étira un sourire. Repenser ainsi à sa famille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois jours, enfin, bientôt quatre dans quelques heures, était assez dur. Il se remit alors à marcher le long de la plage, frôlant l'eau qui s'abattait sur le sable. Ses yeux fixaient ses pieds qui se levaient et s'écrasaient de temps à autre sur le sable mouillé.

Mais bon, son petit moment de rêverie se stoppa vite quand il heurta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quand il redressa la tête, il eut un hoquet de surprise et recula directement de plusieurs pas en voyant deux orbes turquoises posés sur lui. Il voulu tourner les talons pour rejoindre son professeur et ses camarades. Mais encore une fois, il n'eut le temps de rien faire à part laisser échapper un petit gémissement de douleur quand Grimmjow tira sur le col de son tee-shirt. L'américain fit tomber le rouquin qui s'étala comme une crêpe.

« Tsss... T'aimes bouffer l'sable toi !

-J'ai pas fait exprès ! Et non j'aime pas !

-On dirait pas !

-Ta gueule bordel et lâche moi !

-Oh c'est que tu peux être agressif en plus pour un chiot, ricana le bleuté.

-Han et toi tu as une grande gueule pour un chaton !, rétorqua aussitôt Ichigo. »

Prenant mal la remarque du collégien, l'étranger se pencha vers lui tout en le maintenant fermement à terre. Il émit une sorte de grognement et raffermit sa prise sur le plus jeune. Le visage de celui-ci commençait à faire transparaître un peu de douleur. Et dire que Kurosaki avait cru qu'il avait échappé à la mort hier par pur coup de chance et que maintenant, il allait claquer ici ! C'était dingue ! Insensé !

« J'te propose un truc ! Hurla le rouquin.

-Quoi ? Répondit curieux Grimmjow.

-Parait que tu es gay nan ? Fit-il ironique.

-Quoi, intéressé gamin, plaisanta aussitôt le bleuté.

-Jamais ! Mais un pote ouais ! Lâcha Ichigo entre deux petits rires.

-Lequel ? Fit interrogateur l'américain.

-Renji ! Le gars aux... AAAAH arrêtes bordel ! »

Stop. Arrêt sur image. Pause. Télécommande perdue. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Même si le plus âgé était penché vers lui, et que lui était mit sur le dos, sur le sable qui commençait à se réchauffer, là, il voyait clairement ce qui avait dans le pantalon de l'autre. Il n'avait au début pas fait attention, mais là, c'était clairement plus que voyant ! C'était quoi ce bordel ! Pourquoi l'autre bandait en le torturant ? Le rouquin allait clairement, définitivement, passer de mauvaises vacances scolaires. Il finit par relever les yeux vers l'étranger qui semblait parler, mais il était tellement choqué qu'il n'entendait rien sauf son coeur battre et voyait juste bouger la bouche de son tortionnaire. Il dégluti alors, et d'un coup, poussa Grimmjow aussi fort qu'il pût. Une fois fait, il se leva et commença à décamper comme un lapin. Derrière lui, il entendit un cri de rage très significatif. Son tortionnaire était, mais alors là, il était vraiment, mais vraiment hors de lui. Il hurla d'ailleurs :

« J'aurai ta peau Kurosaki ! Crois moi ! »

En entendant ce cri, Ichigo redoubla d'effort et accéléra, rejoignant bientôt le professeur Urahara qui sorti de la cabane juste quand lui revenait de sa petite promenade désastreuse. Kisuke lança d'ailleurs un petit regard par dessus son épaule quand son élève revint. Le roux avait l'air assez de mauvaise humeur. Il poussa donc un petit soupir. Il va vraiment l'être ce soir, se dit-il un petit sourire accrocher à ses lèvres.

* * *

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

* * *

Son début de journée commença assez bien si on mettait de côté sa petit altercation avec Grimmjow. Et bien que Keigo lui balance vanne après vanne plus débile l'une que l'une, que Mizuiro ne le rassurait pas en disant que les groupes pour l'épreuve était fait par les profs, tout allait bien ! Urahara était de bonne humeur, et pour une fois fichait la paix à Ichigo qui trouvait ça assez étrange.

Pendant le repas de midi, les quatre professeurs avaient bien dit : « Aucunes batailles de bouffe ou grosse sanction ! » . Du coup, le déjeuner s'était déroulé pour la première fois dans le calme. Oh, le rouquin sentait très bien les ondes menaçantes émanant de l'américain. Apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que le rouquin l'ai repoussé de la sorte pour s'enfuir à toute jambe. D'ailleurs, le collégien avait tout fait pour ne pas être remarqué. Mais de la à mettre un chapeau... il avait été plus que vite remarqué !

Après le repas, il s'était assez vite éloigné de la classe américaine, avec sur ses talons, Keigo et Mizuiro. Celui-ci disait d'ailleurs qu'il avait entendu leur titulaire parler des groupes du soir. Là, aussi bien Ichigo que son autre ami se tournèrent vers le brun. D'un certain côté, le roux était assez excité de faire cette épreuve, mais de l'autre pas. Il craignait plus que tout de croiser la route du bleuté. Bleuté qui prenait un malin plaisir à agir avec Ichigo comme une panthère courant après une proie. Mais, quand son ami se tourna vers lui pour dire qu'Urahara hésitait entre le mettre avec Ulquiorra ou Grimmjow, il pâlit à vue d'oeil. En clair, il devrait être avec un américain. Soit un dingue psychopathe qui bandait sur lui, ou un gars presque aussi minuscule que la brune de sa classe, et qui malgré tout, avait son côté flippant aussi. Et en voyant sa tête, ses deux camarades se mirent à rire un peu puis firent des grands gestes devant lui. Rien à faire. Ichi' avait définitivement quitté ce monde... Enfin, d'après Keigo ! Car pour Mizuiro, il était juste entrain de se préparer mentalement à sa futur rencontre avec son partenaire d'épreuve. Et bizarrement, maintenant le collégien ne voulait plus vraiment faire cette épreuve mais plutôt aller se mettre sous sa couverture et y rester.

De son côté, Grimmjow était tranquillement assit sur le sable, Ulquiorra à côté de lui qui le clachait à propos du roux. Il l'avait surpris le matin quand le professeur de leur classe l'avait envoyer chercher le bleuté. Ledit bleuté se retourna vers l'ébène, un regard menaçant, et un rictus plaqué au visage à en faire fuir plus d'un.

« Mais plus important, lui lança Ulquiorra.

-Ho et c'est quoi ton truc important ?, le coupa Grimmjow.

-Aizen-sensei veut, avec le professeur au bob, me mettre, ou te mettre avec ce roux, finit-il par dire. »

Stop. Petit moment de pause le temps d'assimiler l'information. L'américain écarquilla les yeux après un petit moment puis fit un de ses sourires dont seul lui avait le secret, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à son ''camarade''. Ça promettait d'être bien cette épreuve tout compte fait. Il allait s'amuser. Il allait coincer ce japonais et le faire sien durant le voyage scolaire. Ouais, le jeune roux allait amèrement regretter son geste du matin. Il lui fera savoir que son geste n'était pas le bon, et que s'éloigner de lui était mauvais.

_**Un peu plus tard...**_

L'après midi c'était plutôt mal passée. Alors que le rouquin fuyait le bleuté, celui-ci le retrouvait toujours, son stupide sourire collé au visage. Et là, il se retrouvait dans une position plutôt embarrassante... Comment avait-il finit à côté de Grimmjow pour le repas du soir ? Ah oui ! Menaces ! Pourquoi celui-ci l'avait traîné jusque devant son prof et Urahara ? Pour l'avoir comme partenaire, chose que les deux professeurs avaient accepté ! Et surtout, que faisait-ils tout les deux, sur la plage, en binôme ? Ah oui... pour l'épreuve !

C'est donc ainsi que les quatre classes étaient sur la plage, autour des quatre professeurs qui avaient l'air de s'agiter dans leur conversation. A part Ichigo et Grimmjow, personnes ne savaient avec qui ils allaient aller. Non loin du rouquin, on pouvait voir Keigo et Mizuiro qui faisaient des signes de croix dès que leur camarade les regardait comme pour les supplier de le tirer du duo qu'il devrait faire avec l'américain qu'il désignait de psychopathe. Il tirait d'ailleurs une tête jusque par terre alors que ledit psychopathe avait un sourire plus que carnassier.

Calme total. Les professeurs se tournèrent vers les élèves, un rictus peu rassurant au visage.

« Bonsoir bonsoir ! Chantonna alors le professeur Urahara.

-L'épreuve va pouvoir se faire, fit Aizen, le soleil commence à se coucher !

-Ca va être marrant, fit Gin entre deux rires, y en aura qui feront dans leur pantalon !

-Pas besoin de le dire Gin-sensei, fit Tousen.

-Que tu es froid, rigola l'albinos.

-Bien, on va commencer par faire les binômes ! Proposa Urahara, cacher derrière son éventail.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Urahara-sensei ! »

De nouveau, un silence pesant régnait. Décidément, les professeurs étaient flippant quand il s'agissait d'épreuve ! Et chaque prof prononça deux noms pour former les duos, et les premiers étant celui d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow. Le rouquin pâlit un peu et lança un regard noir à son ''compagnon'' qui ne lui répondit que par un rire.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les règles avaient étés établies et que les groupes étaient fin prêt, les professeurs rappela bien que les premiers à partir serait le dernier duo à avoir été formé et ce, jusqu'au premier. En clair, le groupe GrimIchi partirait en dernier alors que la nuit aurait déjà eu tôt fait d'avaler la plage et ses environs. Environs qui comprenait bien évidemment cette superbe forêt où avait lieu l'épreuve. Et cette forêt était loin d'être éclairée par la pleine lune, et tout ça à cause des arbres qui étaient bien trop nombreux. De plus, interdiction de partir tant que le soleil n'était pas couché ou que le groupe qui précédait n'était pas arrivé à destination ou n'avait pas une bonne heure d'avance, sauf en cas d'exception ! Du coup, ils allaient devoir attendre un bon moment avant de passer sans savoir s'ls passeraient !

L'idée de ne pas passer, et donc de ne pas entrer dans cette forêt, réjouissait le roux qui lançait des regards haineux vers le bleuté qui souriait de façon démentielle. Celui-ci tourna d'ailleurs la tête vers le plus jeune et saisit sa main de façon totalement brutal, arrachant un cri de douleur à peine audible au collégien.

Keigo et Mizuiro partirent en premier, et bientôt, le second duo suivit, vite rattraper par le troisième. Et là, le japonais tilta. Les professeurs s'étaient joué d'eux ! Il n'y avait jamais plus de quarante minutes entre chaque départ de groupe, mais en plus de ça, la plage se vidait plus vite que prévu ! Beaucoup plus vite qu'il le pensait même. Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage et avant qu'il ai pu dire ouf, Grimmjow raffermi sa prise sur sa main et le traîna derrière lui. Et là, horreur ! Le professeur Gin Ichimaru attacha à l'aide d'un lien leur poignet ensemble tout en précisant que c'était pour éviter l'échange de partenaire durant l'épreuve. Et savoir ça ravit au plus haut point l'américain alors que le rouquin devint aussi blanc que la neige.

Une fois attacher ensemble, le plus âgé entraîna son compagnon derrière lui, pénétrant ainsi dans la dense forêt en n'oubliant pas de bien prendre la lampe torche qu'un autre professeur leur tendait ainsi qu'un petit plan pour qu'ils sachent s'orienter. La perspective de se perdre dans ces bois fit jubiler le bleu qui émit une sorte de grognement de contentement. Un grognement que n'appréciait guère Kurosaki qui fit une grimace. Et sa drôle de tête devint pire quand le plus âgé enlaça ses doigts à ceux du jeune élèves qui essaya tant bien que mal de les enlever mais malheureusement, c'était en vain. Il trouvait cet adolescent totalement répugnant bien qu'il avait son charme, qu'il était séduisant et totalement sexy...

Sexy ? Séduisant ? Avait son charme ? C'est quoi ce bordel, bordel ? Pourquoi il pensait ça ? C'était pas croyable ! Oh bordel. Oh bordel ! Il était bien entrain de se dire que Grimmjow, cet américain pervers qui avait bandé en le torturant presque était sexy, avait son charme et qu'il était séduisant ? Et bah merde ! Il était mal là ! Alors, il se mit à gigoter, essayant de nouveau d'échapper à la prise du plus grand qui resserrait sa main autour de la sienne. Puis d'un coup, alors qu'ils suivaient le chemin tracé devant eux, le visage qui était devenu sérieux eu un nouveau rictus qui fit hoqueter Ichigo.

D'un coup, ils s'arrêtèrent, et le psychopathe comme l'appelait Kurosaki, tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Et d'un geste, d'un seul, il lui sauta dessus. C'était vraiment le cas de le dire. Et l'orangé se retrouva quelques mètres plus bas, avec un dingue à califourchon sur lui, un sourire dément ornant ses lèvres.

Là, c'était définitif, il était dans la merde ! Non seulement ils étaient tombé une cinquantaine de mètre plus bas, mais en plus de ça, Ichigo était sous un dingue. Et ledit dingue était plutôt heureux d'avoir un poignet attaché avec celui du rouquin et de le surplomber !

Donc, Kurosaki Ichigo, collégien plutôt malchanceux durant son voyage scolaire, venait de tomber sur un fou. Fou, qui bandait encore et déjà sur lui. Bref, il était dans la merde !


	4. J't'aime pas ! Tant mieux !

_Salut ! Tout d'abord, je vais vous dire pourquoi je n'ai plus le nom de plume Kinjiro1994 mais Kaita-Chan. Et bien c'est simple, j'en avais marre de me faire draguer car on croyait que j'étais un mec XD ! J'ai bien rit et tout hein, mais bon, je l'avais pourtant signalé sur mon profil, j'suis une fille hein ! Donc voilà, de Kinjiro1994, je passe à Kaita-Chan. _

_Ah oui, et je vais me consacré un peu plus à cette fiction pour le moment. Puis n'ayant pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour faire le prochain chapitre de : Dans les yeux d'une panthère, je me consacre à celle-ci vu que j'en ai plus !**  
**_

_Je remercie une nouvelle fois ma super petite Imoto-chan ( **Moona-sama** ) pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre ! Bon, je vous laisse avant de commencé à raconter ma vie sinon vous serez mort d'ici demain car vous serez écrasé pour un éléphant qui vient du même pays que Nyan-Cat !  
_

* * *

_**J't'aime pas ! ... Tant mieux !**_

* * *

Dans quelle situation était-il encore ? Non mais franchement, fallait le faire ! Se voir étaler à même le sol boueux -et qui était sûrement le seul à l'être- et sur les feuilles mortes. Et qui plus est, avec un gars assez bizarre ornant un sourire psychotique sur son visage à en faire pâlir plus d'un ! Et n'oublions pas ses cheveux bizarres s'accordant parfaitement à ses yeux et un corps de dieu grec pour couronner le tout !

Mais la chose qu'Ichigo n'oubliait pas, c'était que ce gars, cet américain, ce dingue... avait bandé sur lui en le torturant ! Sadique ? Oh il devait l'être ! Mais le roux lui, il n'était pas masochiste, enfin... pas encore. Puis oui, il avait fait la faute de lancer un sushi comme ça, au hasard. Sushi qui avait royalement été se mettre dans la belle tignasse bleue. Là, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Mais de là à croire que ça serait aussi vite.. INIMAGINABLE ! Insensé ! Impossible ! Il était bien trop jeune !

Et pourtant, les deux yeux félins le fixait avec intensité. Kurosaki avait l'impression d'être déshabillé, dévoré voir même violé ! Les pupilles turquoises avaient une telle lueur que ça en faisait frissonner l'orangé.

« Grii.. Grimmjow ! Sale con ! Lâche moi ! »

Faux ! Incorrecte ! Il n'aurait pas dut dire ça ! A l'entente de cette phrase, le lycéen ne se gêna pas. Se léchant les lèvres, étirant un large sourire carnivore, il se pencha doucement vers le collégien de dernière année. Celui-ci ferma alors les yeux instinctivement, puis le rouvrit et les écarquilla. Sérieux, le problème de ce mec était à régler le plus tôt possible ! Il l'embrassait comme ça, sans son consentement ! Malade, ce mot qualifiait plus que très bien l'américain.

Commençant alors à se débattre, Ichigo remuait comme il le pouvait sous le garçon qui exerçait une lourde pression sur lui. Remuant ses jambes violemment, essayant de repousser le turquoise et surtout, finissant par le mordre. Un geste fit reculer rapidement Jaggerjack qui émit un grognement. Quand le plus âgé se leva, le rouquin ne put que suivre. Leurs poignets toujours attachés ensembles, ça, l'orangé l'avait oublié. Une fois debout, il fit deux pas sur le côté, histoire d'être éloigné du bleuté. Mais bien sûr, ça ne servit à rien ! Fallait s'en douter. A la place, l'américain plaqua le plus jeune contre un arbre lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

« Tu me fais mal ! »

Rien. Toujours aucun son, aucune parole. Rien que des gestes. Et pas des gestes les plus doux. C'était plutôt une main baladeuse et brusque, et l'autre qui maintenait le roux à l'arbre comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe, chose qui était impossible. La dite main baladeuse traçait tranquillement son chemin, soulevant sans gêne aucune le tee-shirt du japonais qui essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre. Caressant de façon envieuse la peau douce et hâlée, créant de léger cercles avec l'index. Jaggerjack s'amusait, c'était le cas de le dire.

Malgré les protestations d'Ichigo, il continuait. Faisait aller et venir sa large main chaude sur le torse de l'orangé. Traçant un rond autour de son nombril avant de remonter et de faire de même autour de chacun de ses bouts de chair. Les yeux cobalt dégustaient le moment, pétillant d'une lueur qu'il était rare de voir chez l'étranger. Son sourire étiré en un large rictus montrait que trop bien son envie envers la jeune personne qu'il torturait de sa main libre. Et sa main elle, continuait à jouer de façon perverse comme si tout ce qu'il faisait était innocent. Mais bientôt, après un long moment, alors que Kurosaki allait rendre les armes, le petit manège du ''fou'' se stoppa. Rabaissant brutalement le vêtement, il se remit à marcher, tirant à sa suite un Ichigo totalement perdu à cause des réactions du plus grand.

Grimpant la pante qu'ils avaient tout les deux dévalé quelques minutes plus tôt, Grimmjow lançait par-ci par-là des coups d'œils comme pour voir si quelqu'un était là, à les observer tout les deux. De son côté, le collégien était absolument ravi de la situation ! Il était content, aux anges même, que le dingue qui lui servait de partenaire d'épreuve se soit arrêté. Puis, s'il ne s'était pas stoppé, que ce serait-il passé ? Sûrement le pire ! Un viol ? Peut-être ! Une chose grave, à tout les coups c'était ça ! L'américain aux cheveux bleu était certes humain, mais il était avant tout un fou qui ne cherchait qu'à mettre à bout le plus petit ! Chose qu'il avait déjà manqué de faire à plusieurs reprises, mais Ichigo s'était toujours repris, s'étonnant lui même de sa patience, se répétant sans cesse que c'était peut-être car il n'avait rien à faire.

Le reste de l'épreuve se déroula presque calmement. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux n'était brisé que par des grossièretés du plus costaux des deux. Plusieurs fois celui-ci dut aider Kurosaki à monter, alors que lui aidait le psychopathe à lire la petite carte qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Pour la première fois, Ichigo avait trouvé Grimmjow sympa, mais ce jugement passa vite à la trappe quand celui-ci l'attrapa par le col du tissu, montrant des dents et crachant tout en détachant chaque mots qu'il l'avait aidé juste parce qu'il était attaché à lui.

_Ca, c'est fait, _pensa Ichigo_. Et moi qui croyait qu'il pouvait être sympa ! C'est mort Ichi !_

Et enfin, ils finirent par rejoindre les autres groupes. Certains furent content de les voir, alors que d'autres avaient l'air de vouloir les voir morts. Ce fut le professeur Ichimaru qui enleva le lien retenant leurs poignets et qui reprit carte et lampe torche. Après ça, sans un regard, chacun d'eux rejoignit leur classe. Pour Ichigo ce fut avec un grand sourire. Content d'avoir échappé à la pire nuit de sa vie. Pour Grimmjow, ce fut avec un air morose duquel Ulquiorra s'empressa de le titiller d'une façon qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Une fois près de ses camarades de classe, l'orangé lança un dernier regard par dessus son épaule. Ses yeux couleur ambre fixant le large dos musclé de l'étranger. C'était fou. Il n'avait jamais comprit les ''sautes'' d'humeur du bleu. Il y a moins de deux heures, il le torturait de sa main, le dévorant sur place avec ses yeux couleur ciel. Et là, d'un coup, il lui avait demandé de rien dire. De se taire. Mais, et si il parlait ? Allait-il le massacrer ? Le punir à sa façon ? A cette pensée, le japonais émit un petit rire nerveux. Si il devait parler, Grimmjow ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui, c'était sûr et certain !

L'épreuve se clôtura avec un discours barbant des professeurs Urahara et Aizen. Après leur petit moment à parler -qui n'était pas loin des un heure et demi-, chaque accompagnateur rassembla sa classe et parti de leur côté. Et ce ne fut pas pour déplaire au Ichigo qui sautillait presque d'impatience de se jeter sous une douche chaude avant de se glisser sous sa couverture pour finir dans un profond sommeil.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit. Une fois arrivé à la ''cabane'' de sa classe, il se précipita dans les douches, serviettes à la mains et gant de toilette au rendez-vous. Une fois son petit moment de détente sous l'eau, il sortit, s'essuya et rejoignit ses amis. Pendant un moment, Keigo le taquina sur le petit moment passé avec le ''schtroumpf''. Mais dès qu'il commença sa discussion, le collégien sombra dans le sommeil, transformant ainsi son dialogue avec son camarade en un monologue.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**_

* * *

Neuf jours. Neuf jours de pures tortures. Neufs jours de souffrance. Neuf jours à vouloir à tout prix l'éviter. Et pourtant, neufs jours où il le croisait quand même. Le jour du départ était arrivé pour les japonais, ravissant Ichigo au plus haut point. Pendant neufs jours, il avait réussit à éviter les pires massacres que Grimmjow voulait lui faire subir. Et tout ça, grâce à un peu de ruse et beaucoup de paroles incompréhensibles que lui même ne comprenait pas. Enfin, il ne faisait qu'imiter l'infirmière du lycée, Unohana Ritsu.

On voyait clairement que ce départ de voyage scolaire mettait d'excellente humeur le rouquin qui éclatait de rire pour un rien, souriait pour des bêtises et qui était surtout dans les nuages.

Mais bon, même si il avait passé quelques sales quart d'heure un peu tout les jours, il s'était bien amusé. Et pour imprimé la plage dans son paysage presque fantaisiste, il s'était écarté des autres, s'éloignant vers les dunes. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait fait ses sacs avec un grand sourire et un soulagement énorme. Mais aussi un petit pincement au coeur. Il aimait bien voir le soleil se coucher derrière cette immense étendue d'eau. C'était tellement magnifique à voir. Magnifique de contempler le soleil se refléter sur l'eau salée, lui donnant l'impression d'être couverte par des milliers et des milliers de minuscules paillettes. De voir le ciel bleu laisser place à cette légère couleur rose.

Oui, il avait aimé se mettre chaque soir près de dunes afin de voir ce spectacle qu'on aimait toujours autant voir. Un spectacle sublime qu'on voulait ne jamais rater et dont on ne se lassait jamais. Un spectacle qui, même dans les pires moments vous rendait un sourire et vous mettait du baume au cœur.

Et c'était ce spectacle qu'appréciait Ichigo. Après chaque épreuve, il s'était rendu ici. Enfin, sauf après celle du courage car il était bien trop fatigué. Mais après cette nuit là, trois autres épreuves avaient fait leurs arrivées. Celle de l'intelligence, ou appelé par le professeur de math : L'épreuve de l'habilité d'esprit. Ce soir là, il avait dut jouer à plusieurs jeux comme les échecs, ce jeux que les européens et les américains appréciait tant. Au _Shogi_. C'était comme les échecs, en plus complexe, avec plus de pièces et donc, plus de jugeote. Et le _Gomoku _fut aussi de la partie. Il y avait aussi eu l'épreuve de force. Un épreuve où chaque élève avait dut se battre avec plus ou moins de ruse. Grimmjow l'avait presque remporté haut la main. Et il y eu aussi l'épreuve de pêche par équipe. Les équipes ayant été chaque classe présente.

Se laissant tomber sur le sable chaud, le roux soupira. Encore trois heures. Trois petites heures et il rentrerait chez lui, à Karakura. Il reverrait son père et ses deux sœurs. Isshin lui sauterait sûrement dessus, ou tout du moins, lui ferait une accolade très affective. Karin resterait peut-être en retrait, discutant sur son père car il la mettrait peut-être en retard à son match de foot. Et Yuzu elle, elle prendrait sans aucun mal son frère dans ses bras comme elle le faisait si bien quand il partait plus de deux jours. L'aîné émit un petit rire. Ils lui manquait, c'était un fait.

« Tu sembles dans les nuages Ichigo ! »

Se tournant vers la source des paroles, Kurosaki étira un petit sourire. Même si Keigo était un clown, il restait un ami. Un ami sur qui on pouvait compter. Un ami fidèle à son poste, près à donner de bons conseils. Certes, il était parfois un peu chiant, voir carrément à côté de la plaque. Il était un peu foufou sur les bords ou même complètement dingue à certain moment, mais c'était Keigo. Et on pouvait réellement compter sur lui. Il était loin d'être comme Mizuiro qui passait soixante-dix pourcent de son temps à draguer tout en étant scotché à son portable. Il était moins attentif aux désirs du japonais, venait moins souvent chez lui. Il s'intéressait plus à son téléphone et aux filles. Alors que Keigo, bien qu'il montre un peu de débilité, lui, il écoutait attentivement les problèmes qu'Ichigo pouvait avoir. Passait énormément de temps avec. Essayait de lui faire faire enfin son deuil.

Le châtain se mit à côté de lui, laissant ses deux yeux se perdre dans le vague. Il le savait que son ami avait encore du mal à accepter la mort de sa mère. Il le savait plus que bien. Après tout, il le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et, bien qu'il l'ai mit plusieurs fois à bout, il n'en montrait rien, restant fort pour soutenir son camarade. Il n'était pas bête, pas con, pas idiot. Non. Il était même intelligent. Mais il ne montrait rien de cette façade de lui, laissant juste visible à la vue de tous sa ''débilité'', son ignorance, son innocence et son amitié. Il le savait, cette facette de sa personnalité remontait le moral du rouquin.

« Tu sembles pensif. »

Oui, c'était le cas. Ichigo était pensif. Il déposa ses deux yeux chocolat sur Keigo qui lui sourit presque timidement. Il hocha la tête positivement avant de faire de nouveau couler son regard sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais enfin la laisser partir. »

Cette phrase désarçonna le brun qui écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à pareil réponse. Kurosaki Ichigo était donc sur le point de faire son deuil ? De laisser sa mère se reposer comme elle le devrait depuis belle lurette ? Asano esquissa alors un sourire, et dodelina de la tête avant de lui répondre.

« Tu devrais. Je sais que ça peut être dur pour toi. Je sais que tu as déjà essayé plusieurs fois. Mais cette fois, je sens que c'est la bonne. Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir Ichi. »

Le dénommé Ichi tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'y avait que ses sœurs qui l'appelaient ainsi. Ses sœurs et lui quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Mais Keigo avait raison. Il devait enfin laisser sa mère partir même si c'était affreusement douloureux. Puis, si jamais il hésitait, son ami était là pour l'aider. Il avait toujours été là à l'encourager. Ichigo étira de nouveau un sourire.

« Oui, je vais le faire. Dès qu'on sera rentré, j'irai lui rendre visite et, une fois pour toute, faire mon deuil. »

Sans un mot, le brun se leva, arriva à la hauteur du roux et déposa une main sur son épaule. L'orangé leva la tête, croisant le regard de son confident. Il fit un petit signe de tête, et Asano bougea sa main avant de tourner les talons et de partir, reprenant bien vite son caractère de débile, laissant ainsi seul l'adolescent. Celui-ci soupira avant de murmurer un bref : On se reverra un jour... Maman. Là, il se laissa tomber en arrière, soulevant un peu de sable quand il se coucha. Il ferma alors les yeux, un sourire niait au visage.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix prononça son prénom et le réveilla. Inoue criait après lui. Et dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à tourner la tête et elle le verrait. Et bien non. Pourtant, elle avait de bonnes notes, comment faisait-elle pour ne pas être plus intelligente ? C'était aberrant ! Il avait envie de lui crier qu'elle devait juste faire pivoter sa tête vers la droite et qu'elle le trouverait, mais d'un certain côté, la situation l'amusait. Et après, les européens disait que c'était les blondes les plus connes hein... Là, sur l'instant, le collégien aurait bien dit que c'était les rousses... mais vu qu'il était roux, il ne dit rien.

Inoue cherchait toujours son ''Kurosaki-kun''. Regardant surtout à gauche, n'ayant pas trop l'esprit pour regarder à sa droite. Mais bon, il faut un début à tout. La rousse tourna alors sa tête dans la direction opposé, et là, miracle. Dans le sable chaud, étendu, ses yeux chocolat posés sur elle, Ichigo. Ah Ichigo est ses yeux ambré ! Ichigo et son corps parfait ! Ichigo et son caractère de parfait prince ! Ichigo et sa peau hâlée ! Ichigo et son sourire ravageur ! Toutes ses informations circulaient dans l'esprit de l'adolescente qui l'observait avec un grand sourire. Rien que le fait de le voir eu comme effet d'enflammer ses joues.

Il lui fallut le temps, mais elle avança vers lui à grand pas, se plantant devant.

« On t'attend ! Il ne reste plus que toi Kurosaki-Kun ! »

Quoi ! Il l'attendait déjà pour partir ! Depuis combien de temps était-il resté endormi ? Écarquillant les yeux, le rouquin se leva d'un bond, et sans prêter attention à sa camarade, il commença à courir en direction de l'endroit du rassemblement. Arrivant après quelques courtes minutes de course près de ses amis, Keigo éclata de rire. Haussant un sourcil, Ichigo dirigea son regard sur Mizuiro qui ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.

Mais le brun se calma bien vite, devenant aussi blanc que pouvait l'être Ulquiorra. Mizuiro parti vers Inoue qui était restée en retrait et Keigo le suivit bien vite, laissant sur place un Ichigo qui se senti mal d'un coup. Il se tourna lentement. D'un lenteur encore jamais connue. Et juste quand il commençait à croisé deux pupilles turquoise, on lui attrapa le col de son vêtement. Il eu un hoquet de surprise. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, ce qui le fit flipper -autant pour l'image donné que pour la situation en elle même-, c'est quand l'américain au cheveux bleu eu déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce moment là, le japonais fit un arrêt sur image total.

Ne voyant plus que deux grands yeux d'un bleu magnifique et envoûtant. Deux grands yeux qu'il aimait l'air de rien croiser mais qu'il redoutait de voir. Deux yeux qui se fermèrent petit à petit. Il senti qu'on lui mit une main sur sa nuque. Là, il réalisa seulement. Il était embrassé par un dingue. Mais merde ! Il avait quoi avec lui ! Pourquoi il devait le martyriser pour ensuite l'embrasser ?! Il voulait le tuer ou quoi ? Lui faire rendre les armes ?

Bah... Sur le moment c'était réussit. Car dès que Grimmjow eu posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo, le rouquin fut totalement coupé du monde. N'entendant plus rien à par les battements rapide et presque douloureux de son coeur. Ne voyait plus que deux yeux fermé d'une personne aux cheveux bleus et à la peau bronzée par le soleil. Ne sentant plus que ses lèvres posées sur les siennes et sa langue venant caresser sa compère.

Attendez... Sa langue ? Là, ce fut le retour à la réalité. Il repoussa violemment le bleuté et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il mit aussitôt le dos de sa main sur sa bouche et se mit à l'essuyer. Keigo qui avait vu la scène était resté bouche bée. Mizuiro avait filmé ça et Inoue pestait contre Jaggerjack pour avoir embrassé son Kurosaki-Kun avant elle.

Sans rien dire, le bleu tourna les talons et reparti sans même un regard pour le plus jeune qui était encore sous le choc. Pendant deux semaines il avait été sa proie, et maintenant il partait. Il allait devoir en trouver une autre pour sa dernière semaine de voyage scolaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo monta à bord de l'auto-bus scolaire toujours sous le choc. N'entendant même pas son confident lui parler de cet événement. Le brun s'en amusait, contant au roux le temps qu'il avait prit avant de repousser le bleuté avec une tête à faire rire le plus impassible. D'ailleurs, Inoue qui était devant et qui entendait la conversation, s'empressa d'imaginer Ulquiorra en train de rire ou même de sourire. Puis elle se mit elle aussi à taquiner Kurosaki sur son premier baiser tout en disant, sans s'en rendre compte, que Grimmjow avait embrassé ''Kurosaki-kun'' avant elle. Et Ichigo avait tourné la tête tout en écarquillant les yeux, stupéfait d'avoir entendu la rouquine jurer. Keigo avait fait exactement la même tête, s'imaginant mal Orihime dire ça.

La fin du voyage de retour se concentra essentiellement sur le petit choc que la rousse avait créée à elle seule. Qui aurait imaginé entendre la bonne élève de la classe presque crier dans le bus scolaire : « Ce connard de Grimmjow à embrassé MON Kurosaki-Kun ! Je dis bien mon ! Si je le vois, je le crève ! » Gênée, elle s'était presque cachée sous son siège, les joues rougies par la honte. De son côté, Ichigo avait enfin réalisé se que son ami avait voulu lui dire sur Inoue et la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle.

De retour à Karakura, le collégien eu aucun mal à voir son père, celui-ci lui ayant sauté dessus dès qu'il eu descendu du bus. Lui qui croyait avoir survécu au pire, il était maintenant dans les griffes de son père qui l'écrasait dans ses bras comme si c'était une vulgaire peluche.

« FFIIIIILLLLLSSS ! »

C'était le seul mot que son père n'arrêtait pas de dire tout en le tenant fermement contre lui. Quand enfin il avait réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de son père, il l'avait obligé à prendre ses sacs. Une fois son ordre donné, il s'était faufilé vers ses amis.

« Ichigo, j'ai un message pour toi. J'devais te le dire avant, mais je l'avais oublié ! » s'empressa de dire Mizuiro en levant les mains. L'orangé hocha la tête et soupira, laissant son ami plonger sa main dans une des poches de son pantalon pour en sortir son portable. Il commença à jouer avec, prenant l'air de chercher quelque chose. Après quelques secondes qui parurent longues pour le jeune Kurosaki, l'ébène lui tendit son portable.

_From Schtroumpf :_

_'Coute le jap, dis clairement à l'aut'e poil de carotte qu'j'l'aime po ! En clair, t'lui dis : J't'aime pas !_

_15 / 05 / 2001_

Schtroumpf ? La seule personne que Mizuiro nommait ainsi, c'était Grimmjow et ce, à cause de sa couleur de cheveux. Mais pour le moment, ce qui retenait l'attention du roux, c'était que son camarade de classe avait le numéro de portable de ce... gars !

« Tant mieux ! J'l'aime pas non plus moi ! Jamais aimé les schtroumpfs ! Sauf les bonbons... »

Sur ses dernières paroles, Ichigo salua le petit monde d'un signe de main et parti rejoindre son père qui venait tout juste de finir de remplir la voiture de ses sacs. Il s'installa directement sur le siège passager, sans un mot. Pourquoi le bleuté l'embrassait-il comme ça, à quelques heures de son retour à Karakura puis envoyait un message à son ami pour qu'il lui dise qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Puis pourquoi Mizuiro avait son numéro ? Et, lui non plus ne l'aimait pas ! Il était hors de question qu'il passe d'hétéro à gay à cause d'un gars complètement fou qui l'avait embrassé en voyage scolaire à sa dernière année de collège !

« Papa, peux tu t'arrêter au cimetière ? J'aimerais dire au revoir à maman pour de bon. »

Sans rien répondre, Isshin hocha la tête, acceptant ainsi la demande de son fils. Le trajet jusqu'au cimetière se passa sans un mot. Et une fois devant la grille, Ichigo descendit de voiture et se plaça devant. Prenant une grande inspiration, il la poussa et pénétra seul dans l'endroit. Se dirigeant vers la tombe de se mère, il n'oublia pas de faire un petit détour pour ses grands-parents paternel pour qui il pria. Il reparti ensuite pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin devant la pierre tombal de sa mère. Les fleurs qui étaient posées dessus avaient été changé il y a peu. Il se mit alors à genou, joignant ses mains devant son visage.

Le fait de dire à sa défunte mère au revoir pour de bon déchirait son coeur en de milliers de morceaux. Mais d'un côté, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Sans ça, il savait que si son père rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Qu'il n'arriverait pas à accepter de voir son propre paternel avec une autre femme. C'était certain même. C'est donc pour ça, qu'aujourd'hui, le jour de son retour en voyage scolaire, il disait enfin au revoir à sa mère. Il la laissait enfin reposer en paix.

Ses yeux furent vite envahit de larmes. Coulant sur ses joues à flot sans s'arrêter pendant qu'il balbutiait avec difficulté les derniers mots qu'il disait à sa mère. A sa mère qui l'avait mise au monde, qui l'avait allaité et aimé. A sa mère qui lui avait conté mainte et mainte fois des contes extraordinaires. A sa mère qui lui préparait toujours un petit quelque chose pour son retour de l'école. A sa mère qui le réconfortait sans arrêt quand il tombait ou quand il faisait des cauchemars. A sa mère, qui aujourd'hui était morte de façon idiote et pour lui. Il était temps qu'il fasse son deuil. Il allait avoir seize ans et était aujourd'hui décidé à lui dire au revoir.

Quand il eu finit, il se releva, frotta ses genoux et essuya à l'aide du dos de ses mains ses yeux. Il inspira profondément et parti en courant tout en criant un : « Je t'aime maman ! ». Quand il rentra dans la voiture, ce fut avec un grand sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de son père qui reprit la route vers chez eux. Chez eux, où Karin et Yuzu, ses soeurs les attendaient.

Une fois de retour à la maison, Ichigo sorti de la voiture, prenant soin de bien fermer la portière avant de rejoindre son père qui sortait ses sacs de voyages du coffre. Il l'aida, prit quelques sacs et rentra chez lui avant de déposer dans le hall d'entré tout ses bagages. Il rejoignit sans attendre la cuisine où Yuzu préparait déjà le repas, Karin installée à la table. Dès qu'elles l'entendirent, elles lui tombèrent dessus. Serrant ainsi leur aîné dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

« Papa te l'a dit ? Lança Yuzu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Dit quoi ? La questionna alors Ichigo.

-J'allais lui dire » intervint Isshin qui venait tout juste de pénétrer la cuisine, sac à la main. Il les déposa et s'empressa vite de s'asseoir. Une fois fait, il reprit. « Ichigo, fils, assieds toi. »

« -Bien. » fit l'aîné qui lui aussi s'installa à la table, croisant ses mains.

« -Tu vas peut-être mal le prendre, mais, ça devait arriver...

-Quoi donc papa ?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un pendant que tu étais en voyage scolaire et »

Après le début de la phrase, le rouquin n'entendit plus rien. Plus rien sauf le début se répétant en boucle, l'obligeant à écarquiller les yeux de façon inhumaine. Ses deux cadettes qui étaient aux côtés de leur père semblaient tout à fait ravies. Le grand-frère lui, était surtout perdu. Il partait deux semaines pour un voyage scolaire qui avait été presque atroces, et quand il revenait, son père avait rencontré quelqu'un ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Il avait oublié sa mère ? Il avait oublié Masaki ? Son père ne pouvait pas avoir rencontré une femme ! C'était impossible.

Sans un mot, l'adolescent se leva, coupant le père de famille dans son monologue. Ichigo sorti alors de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'enferma alors dedans pour finir couché dans son lit, le coeur battant la chamade. Lui qui venait juste de faire le deuil de sa mère allait se retrouver avec une belle-mère ! Si ça se trouve, elle était moche, digne des films d'horreur qu'il avait put visionné. Elle était peut-être horrible et cruelle. Ou alors, extrêmement faux-cul ! Profitant de l'argent de son père ! Prête à tout pour écarter les enfants du chef de famille pour mieux en profiter !

Ou, si ça se trouve, elle était belle, gentille, câline. Elle était peut-être loin d'être une profiteuse. Elle était peut-être extrêmement généreuse, offrant des biens à ses proches à la moindre occasion ! C'était peut-être même quelqu'un qui pouvait enfin faire enlever le poster de sa mère de la chambre de son paternel !

Puis, ce n'était pas à lui de décider avec qui son père se mettait en couple. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un, veillant toujours sur sa progéniture. Et maintenant qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un, lui, Kurosaki Ichigo, son fils, se permettait d'agir ainsi, tel un enfant gâté ne voulant voir pour rien au monde son père heureux à l'extrême ? Non ! Ca, ce n'était pas Ichigo, le fils aîné, mais une autre personne.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le rouquin se redressa de son lit avant de le quitter et de sortir de sa chambre. Il descendit sans bruit les escaliers pour arriver dans la cuisine où son père était seul et attablé. Il se rapprocha de lui avec ses petits pas feutré, se glissa dans son dos, et entoura la large musculature de son géniteur.

« Félicitation papa ! »

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**_

* * *

**_Cinq ans et neuf mois plus tard_**

* * *

« ICHIIIGOOOOOOOO ! »

Tournant lentement sa tête, le rouquin rencontra deux yeux marron, un grand sourire, et surtout un personne qu'il pensait ne plus revoir. Que fichait-il ici ? Il n'était pas censé être parti pour l'Europe afin d'y étudier ? Si, il y avait même plus de quatre ans de ça !

« Kei... Keigo ! Bordel ça fait longtemps ! »

Dès que sa phrase fut prononcée, il accouru vers son ami. Un accolade affectueuse se fit alors, parsemée de-ci de-là de rires. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rit ainsi ? Depuis que Asano était parti rejoindre son père et sa mère en Europe afin d'y étudier. Depuis lors, il avait à peine étiré les lèvres. Et quand il le faisait, c'était faux. Depuis que son père lui avait dit avoir rencontré quelqu'un, il avait passé son temps à étudier. Comme ça, une fois son diplôme de lycéen en poche, il pourrait prendre son indépendance afin de laisser ses sœurs, son père et sa nouvelle compagne ensembles. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Mais la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, c'était d'accepter de rencontrer sa ''belle-mère''. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne la sentait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Il était égoïste, il se disait qu'il l'était. Voulant garder son père pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Un de ses oncles était venu personnellement de Tokyo jusque Karakura afin de fêter son anniversaire avec son neveu et le reste de la famille. Du coup, Ichigo n'avait put refuser et était donc dans l'obligation de voir sa belle-mère ainsi que sa demi-soeur. On lui avait aussi dit qu'il avait un demi-frère, mais ça, il ne l'avait jamais retenu. La seule chose qu'il savait de sa super nouvelle maman et de sa super petit sœur, c'était qu'elles avaient du sang américains.

« Alors, quoi d'neuf Ichi ?

-Pas grand chose, deuxième année de médecine à la fac et toi ?

-Même chose mon pote !

-Mon pote ? Depuis quand tu m'dis ça ?

-Maintenant ça te va ? Oh, j'te paie à boire ? Oh et mon nouveau num de tel tu le veux ?

-J'suis d'accord pour le numéro, le verre sera un autre jour ! J'ai l'anniversaire de mon oncle. »

Sans attendre, Keigo donna son numéro de portable à Ichigo qui l'encoda dans son téléphone. Une fois fait, il s'excusa auprès de son ami et parti, content d'avoir revu la seule personne qui l'avait fait rire et sourire après l'annonce de son père. Il se dirigea alors vers le métro, attendit un instant, en prit un puis descendit avant de se rendre dans son appartement. Là, il alla prendre une douche après avoir mangé un biscuit, se changea puis ressorti. Il marcha pendant environ vingt minutes, écouteurs aux oreilles, passant en boucle le thème musicale News from the front de Bad Religion.

Quand enfin il arriva devant la maison familiale, il poussa un long soupire. Son ancienne chambre était à présent occupée. La fenêtre par laquelle il se faufilait en douce avant était ouverte, laissant une vue sur la chambre d'une fille. On ne pouvait pas s'y tromper, c'était bien la chambre d'une nana. Le mur rose, tenture rose, poster du chanteur Kise Ryouta, ce nouveau chanteur blond qui faisait aussi dans le mannequinat. Depuis quelques temps, il endiablait les scènes avec ses concerts qu'il multipliait. Jamais un journaliste n'avait réussit à avoir un seul ragot sur lui. En clair, il était le parfait petit chanteur célibataire et sans problèmes.

Ichigo finit par aller frapper à la porte, et ce fut Karin qui lui ouvrit. Elle l'accueillit par un grand sourire et lui ordonna presque de rentrer. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans le hall, Yuzu vint à son tour. Mais elle, elle ne se priva pas et sauta dessus. Ensuite, elle le tira jusqu'au salon. Fini par le planter là en disant qu'elle allait chercher quelques choses. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa jeune soeur revint. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant deux femmes. Aussi belle l'une que l'autre.

La plus âgée des deux vint se placer devant lui, un grand sourire peint au visage. Ses deux yeux turquoise le regardant avec un intérêt hors norme, ses longs cheveux de cette même couleur ondulant dans son dos. La plus jeune quant à elle avait des yeux d'un gris magnifique, et des cheveux d'un vert tout aussi beau. Et l'une comme l'autre avait une poitrine généreuse.

« Heimeiko Jaggerjack, fiancée de ton père. Et voici ma fille, Neliel, ta demi-soeur. Enchantée Ichigo ! »

Alors là, en plus d'avoir un corps sublime malgré l'âge qui commençait à se faire voir, elle avait une voix cristalline tout en étant douce.

« Maman ! Vite à la télé ! C'est NII-SAMAAA ! »

Nii-sama ? Faisant pivoter sa tête, il put clairement voir sur l'écran de la télévision cet homme. Descendant de l'avion avec une marche féline, ses yeux animés d'une étincelle de combativité. Mais la seule chose qui fit blêmir le roux, ce fut quand il le reconnu grâce à ce qui était affiché juste en dessous : Jaggerjack Grimmjow, célèbre mannequin américain débarque aujourd'hui à Karakura pour rejoindre sa famille et s'installer au Japon.

Bordel, c'était quoi ce cauchemar !

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il vous plait ? Oui ? Tant mieux ? Non ? Bah j'vais pleurer !

Bon, sinon je remercie une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes qui ont reviewer les chapitres précédents ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir ! Vous savez pas à quel point ça donne envie d'écrire !

Bref, je vous encourage aussi à aller lire la fiction de ma petite Imoto-chan : L'arôme du désir. Donc, Avis aux amateurs de Kuroko No Basket ! C'est vraiment une super fiction ! ( Puis quand y a Ao, Kise et Kuro, c'normal hein ! )

A très vite ( j'espère ) pour le prochain chapitre ! )

Kai'-Chan


	5. Annonce

_****_Salut ! Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre de 5 ans plus tard ! Il arrive un jour plus tôt que prévu ( pour une fois que je suis en avance ! ) ! Je ne vous cache pas, que je me suis pas mal éclatée à l'écrire et vous allez sûrement le voir vers la fin du chapitre à cause de mes supers expressions verbales assez douteuses je dois l'avouer ! Mais bon, soit on est dingo du marteau soit on l'est pas hein !

**Note :** Je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois ma ptite soeur ( Moona-Sama ) pour sa correction ! Ah, et à partir du 5 et ce, jusque 16 novembre, aucun chapitre ne sera publié ! Je suis malheureusement en stage ( help me ! ).

**Note2 :** vu le nombre de vues que la fiction a et le ... rien de reviews que je reçois en échange, j'ai décidée que les publications de mes chapitres dépendront du nombres de reviews que j'aurais eu. Car comme plusieurs auteurs de fanfictions l'ont déjà dit et redit, sur ff . net, les reviews sont les salaires des personnes qui mettent leurs écrits à votre disposition. Et comme eux, j'ai besoin de ma dose de reviews pour me donner du courage pour écrire les chapitres. Car croyez moi, ce n'est pas facile de voir plus de 300 vues sur le dernier chapitre sorti et d'avoir cinq reviews. Car à s'que je sache, on ne commence pas une fic par la fin mais bien par le début non ? _Je vous serais donc reconnaissante de bien me laisser un petit commentaire !_ Arigato !

**Note 3 :** Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé le dernier chapitre ! Ca fait énormément plaisir vous pouvez pas savoir ! Merci beaucoup, sincèrement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

_**Annonce**_

* * *

Regardant l'écran, les yeux écarquillés, le bouche entrouverte, l'esprit embrumé, il le voyait descendre de l'avion d'une démarche féline. Ses deux yeux bleus captaient tout de même ses deux yeux chocolats au travers du poste de télévision. C'était impossible, ça devait être un rêve. Ca ne pouvait pas être _ce_ Grimmjow qu'il connaissait de voyage scolaire ! Non, impossible ! Des Grimmjow en Amérique il devait y en avoir à la pelle ! Suffisait de claquer des doigts et de demander pour qu'ils soient à vos pieds !

Dérangé, c'était ce qu'était en ce moment le cerveau d'Ichigo. Il s'embrouillait, avait commencé à bégayer et Heimeiko comme Neliel s'étaient tournées vers lui pour le voir agir bizarrement. Il aurait bien hurlé un : je monte dans ma chambre, mais le hic c'était qu'il n'avait plus de chambre où dormir chez son père. Juste un appartement à quelques grosses minutes de là.

Alors qu'elle le fixait les yeux plissées, Neliel émit un soupire. Elle avait pensé le reconnaître, mais le comparer avec une personne d'une photo datant de cinq ans, c'était assez dur. Bien que le roux ressemble à une personne en question. Personne présente sur des photos que son frère avait faite lors de son voyage scolaire. Quand il était revenu du japon, il avait tout un tas de photos de cette personne aux cheveux flamboyant. Il avait souvent décrit ce garçon comme rebelle mais surtout comme quelqu'un de lourd et de désespérant. Mais aussi comme quelqu'un essayant de se faire discret mais n'y arrivant pas, comme un garçon qui, malgré son caractère à vouloir s'effacer, faisait face à n'importe quelles menaces, qu'elles soient graves ou pas. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être son demi-frère, Nell en était plus que certaine sur le moment.

« Ichigo, viens-tu avec nous chercher ton frère ? »

Il tressaillit. Lui ? Considérer Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le pire des pervers connu, le pire gars que l'humanité ait jamais connue, comme son frère ? N'importe quoi ! Jamais de la vie ! Mais bon, il ne pouvait refuser l'offre de sa ''belle-mère'' à aller chercher son super demi-frère. Il jura alors tout bas, acquiesça puis demanda où était son père. Mais comme il devait s'en douter, il n'était pas là. La poisse ! Lui qui voulait s'en servir comme excuse pour ne pas aller chercher l'autre schtroumpfs ! Il voulu alors prendre Yuzu, comme roue de secours mais celle-ci s'éclipsa comme si elle avait prévu le coup de son frère.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était sur le siège passager d'une Subaru BRZ. Quand il l'avait vue, il avait fait une tête jusque par terre. Avoir cette marque de voiture n'était pas donné, mais avoir le dernier modèle tout juste mis en vente quelques jours plus tôt était tout simplement incroyable ! Ichigo avait été scotché devant pendant bien cinq minutes avec que la bleutée ne le fasse entrer de force dans le véhicule. Et bien qu'elle ait son permis, niveau code de la route, c'était pas trop ça. Brûlant feux rouge sur feux rouge, priorités sur priorités, ne laissant aucuns piétons traverser la rue, Heimeiko accélérait de plus en plus.

Ichigo était obligé de se tenir à la portière de la voiture, craignant que sa belle-mère ne fasse un mauvais mouvement causant ainsi un accident. Alors que seulement dix minutes de route venaient de s'écouler, ils aperçurent déjà l'aéroport. Le rouquin réprima un frisson d'horreur, s'imaginant déjà devoir faire une accolade affective à Grimmjow. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortait de la voiture, tremblant comme une feuille, pâle comme un linge. Heimeiko Jaggerjack devait se voir retirer son permis ! C'était affreux, horrible, complètement hors du commun cette façon de conduire ! A côté, son père était un homme respectant le code de la route de façon tout à fait remarquable ! Il ne voulait même pas savoir combien d'amandes la femme avait déjà eues avec toutes les infractions qu'elle commettait. L'universitaire se frappa légèrement les joues afin de se reprendre. Il du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de soupirer et de suivre la fiancée de son père.

Bientôt, ils purent entendre les cris de fans hystériques, les cliquetis des appareils photos ou encore les journalistes parler dans leur micro. Le rouquin souffla. Lui qui voulait quelque chose de discret, c'était raté ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit avec ce super mannequin qui, pour lui, ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'un mec prétentieux se pavanant devant les filles tel un paon en chaleur voulant se taper une bonne femelle. Ichigo sentit alors la main de sa belle-mère glisser dans la sienne alors que celle-ci le traînait dans la foule pour arriver à son fils qui semblait vouloir fuir cet endroit avant de commettre un meurtre.

Quand ils eurent passé la foule, les journalistes et eurent montré leurs papiers aux agents de sécurités, ils furent vite près du mannequin qui commençait à être de plus en plus irrité. Sa mère n'eu juste qu'à se racler la gorge pour qu'il lève la tête. Il lui sourit, puis son petit sourire se transforma en un O quand il aperçut plus loin une touffe de cheveux orange. Tout ce que voulait l'orangé sur le moment, c'était partir et vite pour que personne ne le voit avec Grimmjow, la super star du mannequinat ! Celui qui faisait la pub pour les meilleurs parfums ! Celui qui présentait au monde entier les nouveaux habits à la mode ! Il grinçait déjà des dents rien qu'à imaginer se faire accoster par des fans de son soit disant demi-frère.

De son côté, Grimmjow fixait toujours le touffe orange qui ne bougeait pas. Il finit par se lever, fit vite fait la bise à sa mère puis se dirigea vers cette couleur qui captait son attention. C'était bien un homme qui la portait, cette teinte. Il mit alors sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu, croyant à cent pour cent connaître le propriétaire. Et quand il tourna la tête de façon extrêmement lente, un rictus sauvage se peignit sur son visage, allumant un incendie dans ses prunelles bleues.

Ichigo, dès qu'il tourna la tête, croisa les deux océans qu'il aurait plutôt voulut fuir. Mais comme une idiot, il s'était fait berner. Alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré totalement ses couleurs de sa super balade avec Heimeiko, il redevint blanc comme la neige. Le sourire de Grimmjow le fit soupirer, et brutalement, il bougea la main de celui-ci avant de pivoter sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Si il y avait bien une chose que Jaggerjack ne savait pas, c'était que le roux avait changé niveau caractère ! Il était beaucoup plus bagarreur qu'avant, ne se laissant plus marcher sur les pieds, faisant face à tout. Tout, sauf à l'aura démente qui émanait de la panthère qui se tenait devant lui.

Avec un air de défi, Ichigo fixait son demi-frère, un sourire sournois étirant ses lèvres, ses yeux ne laissant rien exprimer.

« Grimmy, voyons laisse ton frère tranquille ! Il a eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner pour venir te chercher !

-Qu... Quoi ! Kurosaki est mon ... mon quoi !?

-Ton demi-frère crétin de schtroumpf !

-T'm'as dit quoi poil de carotte mal pelée !?

-Wouha ! Niveau insulte tu as baissé de niveau ! Puis ton surnom... Franchement belle maman, il est excellent !

-Haan, merci Ichigo ! Lui il ne l'aime pas, je ne comprends pas ! »

_Moi... je sais pourquoi il ne l'aime pas ! Trop féminin hein GRI-MMY ! _Pensa alors l'étudiant, son sourire s'élargissant. Il venait de trouver le surnom parfait pour mettre à bout Grimmjow. Rien de mieux qu'un surnom féminin pour un gars avec un corps de dieu grec !

Et la petite discussion dura ainsi pendant un moment. Chacun des deux jeunes hommes se lançant des piques. Ce fut Heimeiko qui mit fin aux hostilités en leur tapant plus ou moins fort l'arrière de la tête. Ils firent la même tête puis, voyant le regard énervé de la femme, ils se calmèrent aussitôt. Elle les traîna à sa suite jusqu'à la voiture.

Réticent, Ichigo ne voulait en aucun cas monter dans la voiture si c'était la bleutée qui était au volant. De son côté, Grimmjow riait à gorge déployée en voyant la scène se dérouler devant lui. Se mère tirant la gueule telle une lycéenne n'ayant pas eu le nouveau modèle de téléphone portable, et Ichigo refusant de monter à bord du véhicule. Quand ce fut trop, il mit fin à cette scène de ménage comme il disait si bien, prit les clés à sa mère et fit monter Kurosaki dans la Subaru et ce, de force. Sa mère du alors prendre place sur le siège passager alors que lui se mettait au volant.

Pendant tout le trajet, le rouquin put se reposer un peu, ayant fermé les yeux, il se laissa bercer par les voix des deux Jaggerjack conversant sur l'état de la carrière du fils. Comparé à sa mère, Grimmjow était très bon conducteur. Heureusement qu'il avait été là, sinon qui sait dans quel état serait revenu Ichigo. Celui-ci, endormit, ne sentit pas quand la voiture s'arrêta. Il n'entendit pas non plus les deux portières se fermer. La seule chose qu'il entendait, qu'il voyait, s'était les images et les sons défilant de son petit rêve. Revoyant comme si ça venait de se passer le baiser que son frère lui avait donné. Entendant les bruits de chuchotement et de stupeur que ce geste avait créé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow revenait à la voiture de sa mère. Il ouvrit la portière sans délicatesse aucune, ramena le siège vers le volant et alla à l'arrière du véhicule. Ses deux yeux bleus détaillèrent le corps endormit du rouquin qui semblait à peine respirer. On lui avait demandé d'aller le chercher, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait si apaisé, il n'avait aucune envie de le réveiller. Il se pencha alors légèrement vers lui jusqu'à arriver au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla et lécha. Et dès qu'il eu fait ça, Ichigo se réveilla et, sous la surprise, poussa le bleuté contre la vitre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais enfoiré !?

-J'm'amusais. »

Sans vouloir en entendre d'avantage, l'orangé quitta la Subaru, laissant le mannequin seul sur les sièges arrière. Ruminant sa rage, il entra en trombe chez son père qu'il rejoignit dans le salon. Celui-ci était installé sur la canapé avec son oncle devant la télévision pendant que les quatre femmes de la maison préparaient le repas. Il dit à peine bonjour à son père et à son oncle qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce où les éclats de rires de la gente féminine pleuvait, un froid s'abattit. Il soupira, alla dans le réfrigérateur après avoir demandé permission à Heimeiko, et prit une petite bouteille d'eau. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon, où cette fois, Grimmjow l'attendait un sourire carnivore au visage. Il l'ignora tout simplement, allant s'attabler à la table qui était non loin du canapé où demeurait son père.

Il le sentait, ce regard pesant. Il sentait les deux yeux du fils Jaggerjack posés sur lui, le regardant avec insistance. Il savait que ce pervers de première attendait juste le bon moment pour lui mettre la main dessus. Mais, Ichigo n'allait pas lui donner l'occasion de le laisser faire. Jamais il ne se ferait avoir par un gars pareil. Il était hétéro ! Pas homo ! Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais, lui il était pour les femmes ! Après tout, il était avec Orihime, et il était très bien avec cette jeune femme ! Ils avaient même prévu de se fiancer dans les deux mois à venir ! Alors savoir que ce mannequin américain qui venait juste de débarquer chez lui voulait mettre main basse sur lui, c'était hors de question !

Alors qu'il était plongé en pleine réflexion, son portable vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sorti le petit appareil, et vit qu'il avait un message. Il déverrouilla alors le clavier et ouvrit son sms.

« _Kurosaki-kun, je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. Je dois travailler plus tard que prévu pour remplacer une absente à mon boulot. Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'espère que tu m'en __voudras pas. Je sais qu'on avait prévu ce dîner en tête à tête depuis longtemps déjà. Navrée, sincèrement._

_'Hime._ »

Le roux émit un grognement, rangea son portable sans répondre à la rouquine et but d'une traite le liquide restant de sa bouteille. Quand il voulut se lever, il sentit deux mains puissante sur ses épaules. Quand il leva la tête, il vit son père. Celui-ci lui demanda alors de bien vouloir rester assit. Soupirant, Ichigo accepta quand il vit le reste de la famille se joindre à la table. Sa belle-mère arriva en dernière, restant debout derrière sa chaise. Et avec un grand sourire, elle déclara :

« Les enfants, oncle Shintaro, je suis heureuse de vous annoncez, que Isshin et moi allons nous marier ! »

Là, ce fut de trop pour le rouquin. Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, il était bien plus que blessé de savoir que cette fois, c'était définitif. Son père ne serait plus à sa mère mais appartiendrait à Heimeiko Jaggerjack, génitrice du pire mec que la terre connaisse ! Il avait des nausées rien qu'à imaginer son père s'unir à cette femme. Même si, pour une première rencontre elle semblait gentille et douce, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciait. Et puis, Grimmjow deviendrait vraiment membre de sa famille. C'était affreux !

Le reste de la journée se termina dans la bonne humeur pour toute la famille Kurosaki, sauf Ichigo, qui feignait d'être heureux pour son père, mais qui en fait, fulminait. Après cette super annonce, Grimmjow avait été plus que pot de colle. Le suivant pour aller au toilette, pour aller dans le jardin. Le plaquant même quelques fois contre un mur ou l'autre pour essayer de l'embrasser. Mais le bleuté avait fini avec une lèvre gonflée, une joue enflée et une belle bosse au niveau de la tête. Heimeiko avait du jouer son rôle de mère, et avait donc réprimandé son fils ainsi que le rouquin qui avait râlé de façon inentendue, battant le bleu à plate couture. La dame avait vraiment été surprise par le tempérament de feu de son beau-fils. Mais il se calma vite, après tout, c'était aussi l'anniversaire de son oncle, il se devait donc d'être sage et de ne plus se faire engueuler.

Quand Ichigo annonça son départ, ses sœurs essayèrent de le faire rester, mais voyant les expressions presque de dégoût de son visage, elles arrêtèrent, laissant ainsi leur aîné quitter la demeure Kurosaki après leur avoir fait un dernier signe de main. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que son père épouse une Jaggerjack. En fait, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, c'était plus le fait d'avoir cet idiot de mannequin comme demi-frère qui le faisait littéralement chier.

Alors qu'il marchait à son rythme dans la rue pour rejoindre son studio, il s'arrêta net devant une boutique audio. A la vitrine, sur les nombreuses télés misent en exposition, on voyait au journal télévisée l'arrivé du grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack, mannequin Américain. Et tout cela, on le voyait en boucle. Alors qu'il restait planté là, il pouvait facilement entendre : C'est pas le gars qui a été filmé avec ce super mannequin d'Amérique ? Le rouquin grimaça alors. Il avait pourtant cru qu'il n'avait pas été filmé ! Du coup, comment allait se passer sa journée à l'université demain ? Soupirant, il reprit sa marche tout en mettant le capuche de sa veste sur sa tête attirant quelques regards curieux sur lui. Il se pressa alors de rentrer à son studio, gravissant quatre à quatre les marches d'escalier.

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

* * *

Une douce sonnerie s'éleva dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'universitaire écouta la musique en boucle, chantonnant quelques fois les refrains. Il finit par prendre son portable et désactiva le réveil. Se mettant assit dans son lit, il s'étira puis repensa à la veille. Peut-être que tout n'était que cauchemar ? Oui ? Non ? Bien sûr que tout était un cauchemar ! Grimmjow était devenu son demi-frère et en plus de ça, il avait une belle-mère sublime ! Il pesta contre lui, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il fini après plusieurs secondes par soupirer et quitter sa couche. Il se dirigea alors vers sa petite salle de bain où il prit une rapide douche, se savonnant avec son gel-douche à la fraise et à la cerise. Quand il sorti, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'habilla avant de filer dans ce qui était sa cuisine. Il se fit vite du pain griller qu'il tartina de choco, mangea et fini par boire un jus d'orange.

Il parti vingt minutes plus tard pour se rendre à l'université. Soupirant, il remarqua bien vite que tout les regards étaient posés sur lui. Le dévisageant ou le regardant avec admiration. Son portable vibra alors, il prit l'appareil et déverrouilla le clavier quand il vit qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il l'ouvrit alors comme il avait fait la veille. Il grogna alors, serrant son téléphone.

« Kurosaki-kun, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rester avec toi.  
Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais ça fait un mois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Et bien qu'il semble aussi impassible que peut l'être une peluche, lui il montre qu'il m'aime. Je suis donc désolée de devoir t'annoncer que je te quitte.

Inoue. »

Il remit, avec le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, son portable dans sa poche et reprit le chemin vers la première salle de cours. Mais aussitôt fut-il entré dans l'amphithéâtre que son téléphone se mit à sonner sur la musique de Rolling Girl*. Il le reprit alors, et décrocha. D'une voix froide, il fit :

« Quoi ?!

-Fils ! Voyons calme ! Je voulais juste te demander une chose, fit Isshin.

-Quoi donc ?, le questionna le rouquin qui émit un soupire de soulagement en entendant son père.

-Grimmjow n'a pas de logement, et ton studio est assez grand pour deux non ?

-Oui... et attends là ! Tu veux le foutre chez moi !, hurla Ichigo les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, tout à fait !

-Jamais !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je l'aime pas !

-C'est pourtant lui qui a demandé à être avec toi., fit le père d'une voix qui se voulait chaleureuse. De plus, essaie de te trouver un boulot ! Je ne pourrais pas continuer à payer ton studio éternellement. »

Sans rien de plus, l'étudiant raccrocha, jurant entre ses dents. Devoir accueillir Jaggerjack chez lui ? Oh que non ! Il allait tout faire pour qu'il parte ! L'orangé se mit donc à rire de façon démente ( Grimmjow a déteint sur lui !) . En plus, son père l'obligeait à se trouver un petit boulot pour payer son studio ! C'était le monde à l'envers d'un coup et ce, depuis l'arrivée de ce pervers de schtroumpf !

Sa journée de cours lui parut extrêmement longue. Sans cesse, ses pensés allaient vers sa famille. Et à chaque fois, il grimaçait en imaginant Grimmjow en faire partie. Plusieurs fois, il se surprit à parler tout haut. Les professeurs ainsi que les étudiants s'étaient tournés vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'en avoir apprit tant sur lui et sa famille. D'avoir entendu le nom du ''super top mannequin super sexy américain'' comme disaient les filles. Bon, grâce à ça, la cote de popularité du rouquin monta en flèche, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Lui il avait toujours voulu être normal ! Et là, du jour au lendemain, tout ça parce qu'on l'avait vu avec le turquoise, on s'intéressait à lui ? Les seules fois où s'était arrivé, c'était quand il se bagarrait. A cause de ça, il avait eu une réputation lui valant la méfiance de ses professeurs.

Quand il sorti de la dernière salle où il venait d'avoir cours, il devint aussi pâle qu'un oeuf écaillé ( hmm hmm... ). C'était quoi cette foule ? Pourquoi on se tournait vers lui puis qu'on le pointait du doigt ? Il avait quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ? Et pourquoi d'un coup il voulait foncer dans le groupe qui s'était formé, poings en avant ? Et c'était quoi ce prés-sentiment qu'il avait ?

« Ichigo ! Mon amour ! »

Pause s'il vous plaît ! Cette voix, il la connaissait ! Plus que bien même. Et cette phrase qui venait d'être prononcée, c'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Si ça l'était, ce n'était pas marrant pour un sou !

Quand une tignasse bleue sorti du amas de personnes qui s'étaient regroupées, le rouquin jura entre ses dents. Ce fou allait regretter d'être venu et d'avoir osé dire qu'il était son amour. Ça dégoûtait Ichigo au plus haut point ! Il venait de se faire, au cours de cette journée, quitter par Inoue, et là, ce mec arrivait et disait ça ? Dès que Grimmjow fut à sa hauteur, le poing de l'orangé parti tout seul, allant s'écraser sur la joue gauche du mannequin qui recula, surpris.

« Enfoiré ! Ne dis jamais ça ! Je suis pas ton amour sale con ! Fiche moi la paix bordel ! »

Une fois cette phrase dite, Kurosaki laissa en plan le bleuté qui resta bouche bée un instant. Il voulait partir, rentrer dans son studio, s'enfermer dedans et étudier. Il n'y avait qui ça qui le calmerait. Ou alors, peut-être qu'un petit verre avec Keigo lui ferait le plus grand bien ? Non ! Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il devait rentrer, étudier et faire un curriculum vitae pour ensuite chercher un boulot. Puis, même si l'autre truc venait habiter avec lui, et ce contre son gré, pourquoi lui ne paierait pas hein ? Après tout, il avait beaucoup plus d'argent que ce que lui en avait ! Il n'était qu'un simple étudiant de deuxième année en médecin !

Puis, ce qu'avait annoncé Heimeiko ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Savoir que son père allait être uni à une nouvelle femme, ça l'avait désarçonné. Oh, il n'était pas malheureux, loin de là ! C'était l'idée que la personne qu'il détestait allait devoir vivre chez lui et ce, sans son consentement ! Et tout ça parce que son paternel l'avait obligé et ne lui avait pas demandé si ça le dérangeait ou pas.

Ichigo pressa le pas, ne prenant même pas le métro pour rentrer chez lui. Marcher lui permettait de réfléchir tranquillement sans qu'il se soucie de l'endroit où il devait s'arrêter. Bon, la chose numéro une pour lui, c'était qu'il devrait accepter à contrecœur que Jaggerjack vive chez lui. La numéro deux, c'était que vu qu'il vivait dans un studio, il n'avait pas vraiment de pièce définie, et de ce fait, le pervers le verrait dormir ! La numéro trois c'était qu'il devrait résister pour ne pas étrangler cet être bizarre qu'il devrait appeler demi-frère. Et la dernière, c'était que la thèse du suicide était à écarter et celle du meurtre avec ! Car bien qu'il soit en médecine, il n'irait pas s'amuser à tuer quelqu'un, même ce type... Et même si il revendait ses organes, si on le trouvait, il irait en prison. Et à moins de trouver un job là, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y mette un pied !

Quand il fut rentré chez lui, un massacre l'attendait. Il aurait eu envie de hurler à en faire sortir ses poumons de son corps. C'était décidé, il allait étriper ce connard de schtroumpf ! Il avait complètement changé la déco du studio. Il avait, à la place du lit une personne du roux, mit un de deux personnes, avec sur une des places un : pour mon poil de carotte. Il planta alors ses deux yeux sur la silhouette couchée dans le canapé. Un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers sa petit cuisine, ouvrit une armoire située sous levier, et prit un sceau qu'il remplit d'eau. Il repartit ensuite vers l'endormi, et ni une ni deux, il renversa le récipient sur le bleuté qui ouvrit les yeux en sursautant arrachant un rire au rouquin.

Le lecteur mp3 du mannequin était fichu, bon pour la corbeille. Grimmjow resta étonné un moment puis il se lâcha, attrapant son demi-frère par le col de son sweet, le soulevant du sol.

Il était mal...

* * *

Verdict ? Ca vous à fait quoi de voir Ichi avec un caractère de... de Grimmy quoi ! Ouais, il a décidé de pas se laisser faire ! MOUAHAH ! Bref, à la prochaine !

Et s'il-vous-plaît, n'oubliez pas une petite review pour la pauvre fille que je suis !

Oh, et n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres fictions ( plus débiles les unes que les autres ) mais aussi celle de Moona-Sama et de ma Neko-chan ( Saeymi ).

Kai'


End file.
